


GlitchedOutTale

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Chara Based Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alt Chapters take place from the view of Sans, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Chara Being Chara, Chara Has Issues, Chara Swearing, Chara has a past and ain't talking bout it, Chara is 14, Chara is a grumpy puss but she learns to be better eventually, Chara is alive, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Fetish Content, Foot Fetish, Frisk may appear later in the story, GlitchedoutTale, In this AU Undertale's events never took place, Minor Character Death, No Alphys, Orphan Chara, POV Chara, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Size Difference, Socks, Soft Chara, Teasing, Those take place every third Chapter, Tsundere Chara, Vore, needs a better title feel free to suggest one in the comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: What would happen if the monsters were all shrunk down and teleported to an AU after they died in the original timeline? Get found by that universe's Chara of course! The trouble is Chara doesn't want them there and will go to great lengths to get rid of them. However will the tiny monsters warm her heart? Especially a certain goat boy....





	1. A brand new world

SLASH!

 

The sound of EXP being collected made Frisk smile as they stood in front of the dust pile that was formerly Flowey. Chara had attempted to take their SOUL but Frisk was smart enough that they managed to banish the first fallen human from their SOUL.

Frisk was about to go to the barrier when they fell to the ground in pain as their SOUL forced itself out and the SOULs of the monsters they had killed blasting into a portal as it closed leaving them for dead as their SOUL dripped black.

 

IN ANOTHER REALITY

 

COLD....

 

You were SO COLD....

 

Y O U  W E R E  S O  C O L D

Suddenly you were jolted awake by the sound of knocking on your door. You got up still in your green and yellow pjs yawning as you walked over to the door and opened it but you saw nothing outside. You said "Uh ok" just as you were about to close the door you felt something tickle your foot.

When you looked down you gasped in surprise: There at your green sock covered foot were tiny specks that seemed to be moving. Your immediate reaction was one of slight digust as you lifted your toe to crush these bugs that had disturbed you. When you heard a voice: "Wait! Chara don't squish us!

You paused as you looked down at your feet. You spoke: "Gross bugs that can talk too? ugh and how do you know my name?"

 


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the monsters after almost squishing them with your toe

The voice replied: "We're from an alternate universe where you are a ghost" That took you by surprise as you put your toe down before bending down so you could see the bugs. You gasped a little upon seeing they looked like monsters from fairy tales.

You said: "You guys are monsters I can't believe monsters exist although I thought you would be bigger" They shrugged and asked: "So could you help us get home?" You frowned as you said: "Nah sorry i'm not known for helping people sorry" The voice replied: "Pick us up at least it's hard to talk you at your feet"

You shrugged and easily picked them up lifting them to your face now you could see them better: There were two skeletons one was shorter than the other and wore a blue jacket, The other one wore armor with red mittens and a scarf,

There were three goat people the biggest of them being a goat guy in kingly armor and wielding a red trident,

There was also a goat woman dressed in vibrant purple robes and the last one was a little goat boy who for some reason reminded you of somebody but you couldn't put your finger on it. There was a really pink robot and a fish lady.

You yawned as your morning breath blasted the monsters and said "Alright I picked you up now i'm gonna put you down and leave now" before you could do so though the skeleton in blue piped up and said "Hey kid throw us a bone help us out here? just until we can get back home?"

You sighed as you said: "Why should I?" the goat boy piped up his voice quiet and stammering a little "P-please Chara?" You looked at him seeing him give you a cute look.

The next words that came out of your mouth surprised you and you would be regretting them almost immediately "Alright fine but don't expect me to help you get home or anything"

The group thanked you as you said "I live by myself so you guys can take that room next to mine I guess and i'm gonna lay down a few rules" before you could continue the goat lady said "Why are you living alone my child?" You looked away before saying "None of your business got it I'm gonna lay down the law"

You entered your house and sat on the couch still holding the tiny monsters in your palm as you continued. 

"Rule #1: No bothering me in my room if my room door is closed"

"Rule #2: Don't touch anything"

"Rule #3: You are expected to behave"

"Rule #4: Don't ask me anything about my past"

You said "Break one of my rules and you are all out of my home" They nodded as you said: "I'm late for school so sit here and watch tv until I get back"

You set them down and went into your bedroom changing into your favorite green and yellow sweater and brown shorts and left your room grabbing your brown boots and backpack then heading out the door leaving the monsters alone. 


	3. When Chara is away the monsters will play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Chara is away at school Sans and Papyrus hang back and talk while the others explore the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware that this chapter takes place from the eyes of Sans.

We watched as Chara just left us on the couch not really caring as they went off to school.

The kid seemingly expected us to be good little monsters and sit here which I was content to do as I was about to take a nap but before I could Papyrus who seemed to be standing with Undyne and Mettaton was talking about exploring the house which made me worry a great deal.

After genocide I'd thought I'd lost him forever but this whole reincarnation thing had made me realize just how much I needed him in my life so I stepped up and said "Bro I really think you should stay here I missed you so much please stay"

He turned to me and said in his loud voice "NYHEHEHE! OF COURSE YOU MISSED ME BROTHER I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL! BUT IF YOU TRULY REQUIRE ME HERE I SHALL BE HERE WITH YOU BROTHER!"

He swiftly picked me up and hugged me while the others took off leaving me and my bro by ourselves as we talked for hours about all the memories we'd shared together. Before long we got hungry and decided to venture to the kitchen as we teleported on top of the kitchen counter.

Papyrus asked "UGH SANS WHY COULDN'T WE WALK?" I gave him a smile and said "chill tibia honest i'm not feeling up to walking right now" he groaned before stating "SANS YOU AND YOUR PUNS!" I chuckled as we walked and I opened the fridge door with my magic.

There appeared to be a couple of tacos, several chocolate bars, a hamburger and... SPAGHETTI! I chuckled as Papyrus yelled that looking at the plate of spaghetti that was massive in comparison to us. I asked him "Wanna have that bro?" He said "YES BROTHER I WANT THAT VERY MUCH!"

I chuckled before levitating the plate out of the fridge but suddenly my magic began flashing as the plate fell out of my control. It landed with a loud CRACK! on the floor in pieces I scratched my head confused as Papyrus said "BROTHER YOU HAVE TO CLEAN THIS UP! IF CHARA COMES BACK WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY'LL DO" I said "Don't worry bro i'm sure they'll only PUNish us"

Paps groaned as I teleported down to the broken plate of spaghetti picking up several noodles which were many times larger than both me and Paps. I then lifted the pieces of the broken plate up and repaired them magically before placing the plate back in the fridge.

Papyrus groaned and said "BROTHER! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE USED MAGIC! CHARA IS GONNA KNOW THE DIFFERENCE!"  I shrugged and said "sorry bro" He laughed and said "NYHEHEHEH! IT IS OK BROTHER FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TAKE THE BLAME FOR YOU!" I shook my head and said "No can do bro"

Suddenly we both heard the door open as Chara's voice resounded from outside "I'm home you little monsters better not have broken my rules" we looked at each panicked as I quickly teleported us back on the couch just in time for Chara to burst through the door.

They came up to the couch but only me and Papyrus were accounted for and they said "Did your little friends go off exploring after I told them not to?" I shrugged and said "yup they went off because they weren't content just doing nothing on this couch like me" Chara stormed off to find them as they grumbled under their breath.


	4. Punishment and i think Chara likes Asriel what do yas think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing that the monsters disobeyed you. you hunt them down and give them hell. Also you are NOT falling for Asriel. NOT AT ALL.

You stomped around the house grumbling still as you heard Toriel and Asgore press against the confines of your brown short's pocket. You ignored it as you searched the fridge and opened it.

At first you didn't see anything but then you noticed the antlike speck climb among the leftover watermelon you had in the fridge. You carefully reached in the fridge and snatched up Undyne who was covered in watermelon juices.

You said "Got you. now I'll deal with you later i need to find the rest" Undyne struggled as you dangled her from your fingers screaming "NGAHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME FREE CHARA!"

You ignored her as well as you gently shoved her into your pocket before returning the search. You found Mettaton in the bathroom in plain view as he was admiring himself in the mirror and now the only one left was  Asriel.

You knew that you had checked everywhere except your bedroom so onward you went as you checked your bedroom. Little did you know that mini Asriel was trapped on the edge of your shorts. He had tried to climb up to your ear since he hadn't moved at all.

Unfortunately for him you moved too much and he fell grasping barely onto your shorts as you searched your house. After not finding Asriel you decided to punish the other monsters and find him later.

You went back to the living room and took the monsters out of your pocket and set them down on the couch before getting ready to sit yourself. Unfortunately for a certain tiny goat boy he became trapped under your butt as you did sit down.

You spoke calm and gentle as you said "You guys disobeyed me. You want to stay but yet don't bother listening to me. I want you all out" Undyne said "WE'RE SORRY CHARA PLEASE" You sighed and said "why should i forgive you?

Asgore spoke this time and said "Doesn't everybody deserve a second chance? please Chara we are deeply sorry"

You sighed again and said "I should dump you outside for not listening but I just can't bring myself to do so. Don't think this clears you guys of all blame though. I think your punishment is that you should have to clean my toes"

The monsters looked grossed out but Toriel said "If that is what you wish my child" It was then that you finally felt Asriel under your butt as you said "Wait something is under me?"

You lifted your butt and blushed when you saw Asriel there and said "U-uh why are you under there?"

He replied with the biggest blush on his face that was somehow the cutest thing you've ever seen "U-uh i didn't mean to! i s-swear! When you c-came home e-earlier i wanted to climb up onto your ear but you were too fast and i got stuck holding onto the edge of your s-shorts and then when you sat down I-I got stuck under there"

You smiled and giggled then said "Well you know what? you are just so darn cute i think i'll overlook your friend's folly this time. But just because of you cutie"


End file.
